


Landslide

by LawBringerSSV2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawBringerSSV2/pseuds/LawBringerSSV2
Summary: "It was terrifying to think this chapter of her life was over, and she would never be able to revisit what she had believed would last forever."Love can go through many phases. One moment you are happy; believing that your love will be eternal. The next your relationship is in shambles, and you're getting a divorce. Angela Ziegler never thought that her relationship would end up like this, but here she was.
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Landslide

_Well, I've been 'fraid of changin'_   
_'Cause I've built my life around you_   
_But time makes you bolder_   
_Even children get older_   
_And I'm gettin' older, too_   
_I'm gettin' older, too_

Angela looked around the empty room, a melancholy smile fell across her pale, chapped lips. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, it got caught halfway down her throat, and a choked sob made its way from her mouth. Though she had thought she’d be stronger, she couldn’t help her knees from buckling, nor could she help the tears that began to roll gently down colorless cheeks as her legs made contact with the creaky, wooden flooring.

This room held some of her most cherished memories. These four walls had been witness to a lifetime of happiness, joy, love, and now sorrow. The past few weeks had been trying for Angela; everything had come to a head, reached its boiling point. This wasn’t where she had imagined her life going, but she knew it was a needed change. Her life felt as if it was falling apart at the seams, and her emotions overwhelmed her. There was an immense pain that had found a home in her heart, and her wailing cries into the empty space was evidence of that.

Time would heal her wounds, she knew that, and she knew that this change would be the best for her in the long run. Yet, she couldn’t help how frozen she felt in this moment. A piece of her didn’t want to leave the room, fearing that if she left then it would all be official. Angela feared if she left, any remaining memories of joy that still lingered within the confines of these walls would fade alongside her presence.

It was terrifying to think this chapter of her life was over, and she would never be able to revisit what she had believed would last forever.

She had loved Amelie so deeply, so fully, so enthusiastically. She had loved Amelie with every fiber of her being, she had loved Amelie so, that she felt as if she would never be able to love like that again. She wouldn’t be able to love like that again.

Her divorce was final.

The room was empty.

Her heart was broken.

And only memories remained.

…

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” a thick french accent broke Angela’s sleep-induced haze.

Medical school had been kicking her ass in the recent weeks, and the lanky, blonde had been so stacked with work that she was like a zombie walking around the school campus. Angela was so dead in fact, that she had failed to realize that she had walked head first into somebody until her nose was inches apart from theirs, and they were grasping her arms to keep her upright.

She blinked rapidly. “I am so so sorry,” the apology flew from her mouth in an instant.

“All is well _mon amie_ ,” the french accent smoothed over. “No harm, no foul, though you should really watch where you’re going.”

“I will, I promise,” Angela shook her head as ocean eyes crept towards the eyes of her savior. Chocolate brown eyes smiled at her, and Angela realized that they were attached to a rather attractive woman. She swallowed, throwing the french woman a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry again,” she apologized once more as she began to detach herself from the other woman.

As she pushed away from the stranger’s arms, she got a better look at the woman. Angela could feel her throat go dry at the slender, well-muscled figure in front of her. The stranger was dressed in clothes that were obviously meant for working out, but that were more revealing than Angela was used to seeing. She had long, sleek black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. The darker color of the stranger's hair contrasted so heavily with her own blonde mop and where as the brown-eyed girl was well-groomed, Angela herself was certain she looked like a mess.

“My-” the woman started.

“You-” Angela began herself though stopped once she realized that she was interrupting.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Angela anxiously gestured, “I’m sorry, you go ahead.”

A brilliant chuckle fell from the other woman’s lips, “so not only do you not watch where you’re going, but you also don’t let other people talk.”

“I’m sorry!”

“It’s not okay,” the accented voice teased. When Angela’s eyes went wide, the stranger quickly retracted her statement, “I’m kidding, truly. I just wanted to introduce myself, I’m Amelie.”

There was the chime of the clock tower as the stranger, named Amelie, introduced herself.

Angela could feel the nerves building within her body, she felt like she was messing up this interaction, and she also now knew she was running late for class. “It’s so nice to meet you Amelie, but that chime is my cue to leave...like right now.” The blonde ducked to the side, avoiding the other woman’s body as she attempted to continue her path towards class.

“Wait!” Amelie yelled after her, the black-haired woman shooting after the blonde. Amelie trailed behind Angela some as she continued talking, “you owe me a coffee.”

“For what?” Angela asked not looking back, outrage creeping into her voice. This Amelie lady surely didn’t deserve a coffee, all Angela had done was run into her. Why did she feel entitled to Angela’s money and time?

“For running into me.”

“That was an accident!”

“I know,” Amelie said. “But I’m sore, I think you made it worse! I just came from working out you know. A coffee would go a long way towards helping my extra sore muscles!”

Angela snorted, this was ridiculous, she needed to get to class. She didn’t have time for this attractive stranger to continue to badger her. She kept walking, attempting to not acknowledge Amelie who closely followed her. “You’re ridiculous. My answer is no, please leave me alone, I need to go to class.”

“Oh come on, it’s only the right thing to do.”

No response.  
“You’re going to mow down a poor, little woman in the middle of the walkway and then leave!?” Amelie called out, attempting to get Angela’s attention.

Again, Angela attempted to ignore as she plowed forward.

“Poor me,” Amelie continued as amusement seeped into her voice, “I will have to go back to my country and let them know just how rude Americans are.”

Angela’s eye twitched, and she stopped in her tracks. Pivoting on her back foot, she whipped around to face Amelie who also came to a screeching halt. “I’m not rude, you’re rude!” Her voice began to raise as the situation became socially overwhelming for her.

“You’re the one yelling,” a smug smile fell across Amelie’s face.

“No, you!” Angela fought back, “you’re the one demanding I buy you something because I accidentally ran into you! It’s stupid!”

“Oh, is stupid the word we’re going with? I was thinking more...how do you say...payback. No…” Amelie paused, “Recomeuppance? Recollection? Recompend?” She tried a variety of words, sometimes english still evaded her.

“Recompense,” Angela snapped.

“Yes that! Compensation.”

Angela threw her hands up, “I don’t owe you anything.”

“A coffee, you do owe me that.”

The blonde’s mouth fell open, was Amelie slow in the head? Angela didn’t understand how this woman could be so demanding and forward. “No! No, no, no, no, no. Just no. No to the coffee. I ran into you. On accident. I shouldn’t owe you anything at all. This isn’t logical.”

“Ay, I know you don’t owe me anything,” Amelie laughed out.

This was it, this is where Angela decided she was going to lose her goddamn mind. She really thought her classes were going to be the ones to drive her insane, who knew it would turn out to be a pushy, French woman. Angela wanted to screech, but instead she gritted her teeth.

“Then if you know, why do you keep demanding?”

“I’m asking you out, _cervelle de petit pois_ ,” Amelie sighed, exasperated. Though a soft smile remained upon her face.

Yup, this is indeed where Angela lost her goddamn mind. What was this interaction? What was Amelie doing? Her jaw practically hit the floor. The sudden omission from the black-haired girl took the wind out of her. “Ex-excuse me what?”

“Are you hard of hearing now as well?” the teasing continued. Slowly, Amelie began to say, “do you. Want to. Go on. A date.”

“Wi-with...you?”

Amelie shook her head, “ay, _mon ami_ , I’m afraid you really actually are a peabrain.” She reached a hand out, placing it gently upon Angela’s shoulder as she looked earnestly into blue eyes. “Look, I know you’re running late for your class, just meet me later. Please. I’ll be at the Blue Mint Cafe at 8pm, meet me there.”

With that, Amelie reached up to pat Angela on the cheek before leaving her with a wink and a smile that could start a war. Angela was left speechless in the middle of her university quad.

Her first date was tonight.

The world was spinning.

Her heart was racing.

And now she was late for class.

…

Sunlight filtered in through the bedroom window, awakening a pair of bodies that had become entangled with the passage of night. Amelie was the first to blink open brown eyes which appeared a soft, chocolate in the glow of the sun rays. Lifting her head up, her gaze fell upon the blonde that currently laid within her arms. Angela seemed peaceful, looked peaceful; her blonde hair--currently a tangled mess after last night's activities--glittered in the sunlight. The warmth of the light danced across her skin in an enticing way; Amelie couldn’t help but press her lips to the silky, bare shoulder.  
The tickle of lips pressed gently upon flesh was enough to stir her sleeping companion, and a smile fell over Amelie’s lips as ocean eyes blinked open.

“Goodmorning,” Angela hummed in satisfaction, her face lighting up at being enveloped within her lover’s arms.

“Good Morning sleepyhead,” Amelie replied as her own face lit up even brighter.

Angela giggled, rolling over to press her chest against Amelie’s. “That was....something else last night.”

“Mmm,” Amelie murmured as she began to pepper kisses along Angela’s exposed neck, “in a good way or a bad way?”

“It was alright,” the blonde teased.

“Oh, just alright?”

“Just okay,” there was a giggle.

Amelie pressed her face into the crook of the blonde’s neck, hiding her smile. “Oh, a travesty, looks like we will just have to practice more.”

Angela pressed the tips of her fingers into raven hair, running her slender digits through the silky tresses. This was quickly becoming one of her favorite sensations. Just feeling her girlfriend between her fingers in such a domestic way was a new level of pleasure that Angela had never been privy to. “Well, they do say practice makes perfect, so maybe we can practice again after breakfast?”

“Or,” Amelie untangled her body with Angela’s. She kicked a leg over the blonde’s abdomen, sliding around to straddle her girlfriend. Long, black hair framed her face like a curtain as she looked down upon Angela with a twinkle in her eyes. “No need to wait _mon amour_ , when we can just start practicing right now, and then also for the rest of the day.”

“I think that,” Angela purred with excitement, “sounds like a reasonable, realistic idea, and I can’t wait to get started on that practice. There are so many things to learn, so why don’t you get started on showing me a really good time.”

Amelie flushed, but pushed her way down her girlfriend’s abdomen with kisses and licks and nips.

Her mind was swimming.

The morning was bright.

Her body was on fire.

And she fell into ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently in the process of finishing the last half of this fic, it is short, more like snippets of their life together rather than an entire novel. If you'd like to see more, let me know!


End file.
